


Playful

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Yeah i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: "Put me down you idiot!" was not the greeting Eret expected when he walked into the bedroom. It quickly made sense.





	Playful

**We passed the halfway mark! Woo!**

**Today is Hiccup/Heather/Eret.**

**Kinks include voyeurism, cock worship, oral, threesome. Double penentration, but not... the way its usually done in my fics? Like, idk how much a straight guy would appreciate this entire thing but its up to you guys to decide. You were warned.  
**

**Lets have some fun!**

-HTTYD-

"Put me down you idiot!"

Was not the greeting Eret expected when he walked into their bedroom, though it made more sense when he saw Hiccup and Heather playfighting on the bed. Hiccup had his arms around Heather's, pinning her back to his chest as they rolled around, both giggling breathlessly as they stopped to look up at Eret.

"Hey!"

"Hey... why are you guys fighting?"

"Heather stole my sweets."

"I did not!"

"Lies!"

They resumed their playful wrestling, Heather managing to roll over and pin Hiccup down to the bed with a victorious yell. He didn't look all that put out with the situation, not that Eret especially blamed him; being pinned under Heather was never a bad thing. Their girlfriend grinned, turning to Eret as though displaying her achievement. Hiccup took advantage of her brief distraction, had Heather pinned back beneath him seconds later and kissed away her irritation, smiling against Heather's mouth when she conceded, returned the lip-lock and previously combative hands slid around Hiccup's neck.

Eret watched as Heather slung a leg around Hiccup, grinding up against him and drawing a shocked, needy gasp from his lips, uttered in the small gap between their mouths as Hiccup pulled back to breathe.

"Trust you to get hard playfighting."

Hiccup grinned, unrepentant.

"In my defense, you already know I like being held down."

Heather rolled her eyes, twisting to look upside-down at Eret from where she laid beneath Hiccup while he still stood near the door.

"You coming in or what?"

"I'm watching a little first. Do continue."

Eret gestured, knowing there would be nothing he would rather watch than those two tumbling, kissing, groping and undressing. Sure enough, Heather's hands slid down Hiccup's back before hiking up his t-shirt, the two tussling with the fabric for a minute before it was clear, mussing Hiccup's hair further before he dove back down to kiss Heather, tugging at the buttons of her dress. They came apart easily beneath his hands, nimble and dextrous as he parted fabric, head lowering so his mouth could traverse the skin of her chest. Heather arched up into him, letting out soft exhalations as Hiccup peppered kisses over the smooth surface.

Clearly eager to get to the main event, Hiccup was already making his way down Heather's stomach, nipping at a slender hip bone on his way down. Heather's body curled upward to meet his mouth, letting out a wanting moan when Hiccups tongue dragged across the damp cotton of her underwear, teeth carefully clutching the fabric between them to drag the offending article down slender thighs. Tugged out of his way, Hiccup was soon back up to tongue at Heather's clit, smirk and mischief clear in his eyes when he peered up at Eret from his position there.

It was as erotic a sight as if Hiccup were looking up from Eret's own groin, mouth stretched around his cock. Which, with the erection currently throbbing in his trousers, Eret really wouldn't mind right now. Though he was content for the moment to watch Heather rut against Hiccups face, hauled closer by her hips when he lifted her thighs over his shoulders to bury his face deeper, tongue delving inside if Heather's responses were anything to go by, squeezing at Hiccup's head with her legs. She made quite a visual, naked body visible between the two halves of her dress with was only still covering her arms, Hiccup's mop of hair visible as he worked between her thighs.

"Fuck! Make me come!"

Hiccup had a reputation for getting them worked up but drawing out the final leap to climax, and Heather was clearly _not_ in the mood for Hiccups teasing. Eret's cock twitched at her words, watching as Hiccup lifted a hand to press fingers inside Heather, the dual stimulation enough to bring her over the edge with a near-silent cry, body shaking as she clung to his hair through the peak. Only when Heather came down from her high did she release Hiccup, who drew in deep breaths of air as he surfaced, smug smile painted across his face. Eret crossed over to them at last, claiming Hiccups mouth to taste Heather there.

"Your turn."

Eret was on his back in seconds, Hiccup's hands working at his belt to free his cock. He barely felt air on his shaft before Hiccup's mouth was on him, suckling the tip, tongue stroking the underside and hand squeezing the base. His hips bucked at the sudden multitude, unsure how Hiccup could make him feel so many things at once...

... and then _Heather joined in._

She'd ditched her dress by then, Hiccup topless and Heather naked as they kissed and tongued sloppily at his cock, even kissing each other around the head, smirking when Eret groaned and pulsed against their mouths. It was impossible to keep track of who was where, eyes struggling to stay open even though Eret dared not miss a second of the potent image of both working him.

It had happened before, would probably happen again but Eret couldn't tear his eyes away, two sets of bright green orbs sparkling with lust up at him. Steadily building heat travelled along his limbs, odd tingles starting in his hands and feet before they began to crawl back toward his groin, inching along as Eret felt the pulsing, throbbing, his climax growing closer...

But the two both ceased at once, leaving Eret swollen and desperate, glaring at Hiccup and his teasing nature. Cheeky mischief was all he got in return, that and watching Hiccup crawl over Heather, devouring her mouth as they both worked at his bottoms, only seperating when it became clear Hiccup could not strip and kiss her at that angle. Once Hiccup was undressed, Heather was spreading her legs and pulling him closer, only to be stopped by Hiccup herself.

"I got a better idea."

Stretching his lean body across the bed, Hiccup rooted around for lube, finding it soon after and resting on his knees between them both and reaching down with slick fingers. Eret could only stare, stunned into some kind of arousal-based incoherence or shock, as Hiccup pressed fingers inside himself, leaning forward to brace his weight on his free hand. He stretched himself open, even Heather watching open-mouthed as Hiccup rode his own fingers, rolling his hips up and down to touch himself deeper, spread himself wider.

"Ugh, this is so much easier with someone else."

Seemingly satisfied, Hiccup slipped his fingers free, wiping his hand lazily on the bedcovers before he moved to coat Eret's cock in the same oily slick, turning away with a look over his shoulder that almost made Eret come on the spot. Hiccup lowered himself over Eret's shaft, taking him in inch by inch until he met Eret's hand at the base, holding position while Hiccup seated himself. He made a few testing movements, then settled properly, beckoning Heather over to them both.

"Seriously?"

"What? Nothing we haven't done before. You just don't wanna do all the work."

Rolling her eyes, Heather crawled across the bed, the three finagling limbs and shifting weight awkwardly until Heather was sinking down Hiccups cock, erection not the least bit dissuaded by taking Eret inside his tight, gorgeous, pert ass...

Supporting both their weights, Eret had relatively little leverage to thrust, but with Hiccup anchored firmly on his cock and Heather rocking herself over him, the back-and-forth motion and friction was enough for the already-tightly-wound man to enjoy. There was more shiting, Hiccup planting his feet more firmly on the bed and it freed his movement enough to be able to bounce up and down. Eret watched his cock disappear into Hiccup as he sank down, Heather's legs spread wide around him as Hiccup pushed up into her, the constant feel of fucking and being fucked somehow not making Hiccup completely lose his sanity.

Just _watching_ Hiccup do that was almost enough to unwind Eret entirely. The added visual of Heather atop him, face twisted in pleasure, both of them moaning and grunting against each others mouths in a messy kiss?

Every thrust, Eret was fighting to hold back.

It was hardly surprising Hiccup began to struggle, between the double sensation, working his own weight and supporting Heather, but he kept going, even having the presence of mind (Eret had no idea _how)_ to squeeze his muscles around Eret's cock on the down-stroke, as if trying to pull the climax from him that way.

It was working.

The hand not wrapped around Heather's back to support her weight vanished, their girlfriends sudden cry a very good hint as to where it had gone, short, sharp whines leaving her mouth as Hiccup rubbed her clit and increased his speed, the tightness of his shoulder muscles enough for Eret to know Hiccup was not faring much better than his boyfriend in staving off his orgasm, wanting Heather to go first.

To everyones relief, Heather buckled under the stimulation, slumping against Hiccup as she shuddered and moaned, the burning heat in her eyes as she lifted her eyes to Eret over Hiccups shoulder all _he_ could take. Hiccup let out a sound that was equal parts pleasure and frustration; he loved the feeling of Eret spilling bare inside him, but he'd clearly been close to tipping over the cliffs edge himself and was now on a time limit before Eret went soft.

Heather (rather heroically, Eret thought) noticed, bracing herself on Hiccups shoulders and beginning to rock on him again, hypersensitivity clear in those soft mewling sounds as she rode him. Hiccup clutched her tight, hips surging up as he too came with a low, satisfied grunt, face pressed against where Heather's hair hung loose over her shoulder when she'd fell forward into him earlier. Lifting himself in a quick, clumsy motion, Hiccup tumbled forward with Heather held to him so she'd not be dropped harshly, rolling on his back once he had the space.

For several minutes, the air was filled only with the sounds of heavy breathing, lazy motions like pushing sweaty hair from their faces. Then Hiccup's head lifted up, turning to eye Heather suspiciously.

"I haven't forgotten you stole my sweets."

"I didn't!"

Eret's head fell back to the pillow, a short laugh leaving him. Some things never changed.

-HTTYD-

**Interesting mixup of the usual two threesome set ups... Not sure how much I hate this one. Ask me in the morning.**


End file.
